The infamous Policewoman Lina Inverse
by lollipoploves
Summary: slightly au world. Lina is a police woman of the World Police Force and is currently stationed in Japan. what will happen when the Bandit's, the worlds biggest crime unit, try to kill her to resurrect their leader? (Rated T cause for future chapters)


Sorry it's been so long guys, just a little heads up: MY LIFE IS FALLING APART! I have been trying to get a job for a while now and I thought that I had finally managed to get one when, one my first day of training I fainted, completely blacked out. Long story short, I went to the doctor they said I was fine but I STILL DIDN'T GET TO KEEP THE JOB! So now I am out financially and struggling to keep my head afloat. Thus I will probably not be updating for a little while (unless frustration kicks in and I feel the need to write, then I will update faster) but if I do update it will probably be for my favorite ship Lina x Gourry from Slayers.

Onto the story:

* * *

"Run! It's the bandit killer!" a voice broke through the relatively silent night as a bandit hideout was set on fire. The Bandits were the largest gang in Tokyo, their network spread all over the country and even across the sea. It used to be the third largest gang in the world until their leader, Shabranigdo held a war with the Monsters and the Gods and eventually merged all three into the only gang in the world. They did everything, drugs, theft, assassinations, human trafficking, prostitution, and everything in between. Out of the entire World Police Force, led by Ciphed, only one person stood against this gang and she gained a name for herself, with immunity from the Prime Minister she was allowed to travel and hunt these bandits, she was….

"It's Lina Inverse!" another distressed voice screamed as he ran trying to escape the burning building, as he ran he heard the low whine of a Majutsu gun. "Fire… Ball!" a young feminine voice called out. Immediately heat flared and a big ball of flames shot towards the leader of this particular part of the gang, an unimportant man whom burned and passed out immediately.

The silence returned to the night as a young girl with flaming red hair and eyes made her way over to the man, bringing out from behind her a pair of hand cuffs. After detaining him the young girl walked further into the abandoned hideout and began to collect the money for 'evidence'. With that done she went back out to the front room and dragged the unconscious man to the street, dialing as she went.

"Lina? Is that you?" A voice asked over the speakers.

"Yep! Got another one for you, Inspector Wiser," Lina said, "and as agreed I get the bounty right?"

A long suffered sigh came from the other end, "Yes Lina," Wiser said, "But shouldn't you be satisfied with your loot?" He asked, it wasn't really a secret that Lina took a portion of the evidence money for herself. No one would say anything for fear of having to face the bandit killer themselves.

"What loot?" Lina asked in a sickeningly sweet voice, "you know I would never do anything like that _don't_ you inspector?" the underlying threat was enough to remind Wiser that only Lina's older sister, the Super Intendant, questioned her, anyone else and they would be on the business end of Lina's Majutsu gun. Magic was a lost art in the world, in the old days one could call upon magic inside themselves using chants and spells and bring them to the physical plane themselves. As wars raged and guns became popular, the knowledge of magic use slowly slipped away from the human race. That is until about a hundred years ago when an inventor named Rezo made the first Majutsu gun which pulled the power and manifested it for the user. But not everyone could use the guns, the ones who could were called sorcerers or sorceresses.

"Never mind, Lina." Wiser said, "Where is your location so I can pick up the guy you bagged?"

"Hmm, I think I will just drop him off. It's pretty close to you." She said before she hung up.

Wiser grabbed his gear and ran out the door of the police box he managed, and saw a building across the street go up in flames with a young girl dragging an unconscious man across the street, smiling brightly when she looked up at the inspector.

"Inspector! You don't need to help me with this guy!" she said as she handed him off to the shocked inspector anyway. "They have quite the den of valuables, statues and coins and books. Shouldn't you be taking your team to collect the evidence?" she asked.

The inspector just nodded numbly and walked inside to put the prisoner behind bars with the little red head following to collect her reward.

"You know," Wiser said. "If you didn't have immunity I would arrest you for the crime of being Lina Inverse."

"What! That's not even a real crime! And I helped, why would you arrest me?" Lina said before she mumbled under her breath, "he's even worse than Naga." and turning to leave the building with her reward money.

Naga was a fellow police woman, whom had taken Lina's reputation as a challenge and declared herself to be Lina's rival, the time when the two were partners was the worst time in Lina's life. She would never get rid of the pompous laugh from her head. Lina shook her head before heading to her apartment in Tokyo city and going to sleep, it was late and tomorrow there was new meat to train.

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Lina's alarm clock met its unfortunate end that morning from a small hand chucking it across the room. She was too tired for this, it was late when she got in to her bed and now at eight A.M. she had to get ready for work, seriously, she should just take a day off. She had almost turned over and done just that when her phone began to play an ominous sound.

That was the text sound from her sister…. With trembling hands Lina picked up her phone and opened the message box.

 _ **'Hey little sis. Go to work.'**_

Lina was up and dressed in five minutes, her long beautiful hair was brushed and she ran out the door with a piece of toast in her mouth. She didn't own a horse but then again her gun had levitation spells on it so she didn't really need it and she preferred to walk.

While running Lina pointed the muzzle of the gun at herself and loaded the spell "Ray Wing!" she shouted and shot, immediately she began to fly in the sky and raced to where the building with her office was. Tokyo's HQ.

* * *

She really shouldn't have used that spell, it made the toast she had eaten nothing more than a crumb in her stomach. She was _so_ hungry, maybe someone at the office will have something they can 'share' with her. Or she can make her new partner buy her lunch! She walked inside the building and watched as people rushed to and fro trying to keep the usual crime filed and under control. Officers were walking out and getting into carts to patrol and others were walking in with people hand cuffed.

Lina sighed. "Now this is nice!" she loved the office, no one bothered her and everyone did as she bid. It was great!

She walked to the temporary office she got when she moved to this town to chase the bandits she had caught last night. It was the biggest there was, with a privacy door and everything! She immediately took her 'earnings' from last night and sorted through them. "Hmm, let's see what we got here." She mumbled to herself "Gold coins, gems, spell books from centuries ago, a knife, and a statue?" well that was a pretty good haul if she said so herself, she wouldn't have to worry about money for a while at least. Her stomach grumbled reminding her about the fact that she hadn't eaten yet, she was going to get her lacke— co-workers to go out and shop for her but she needed to go to a pawn shop in order to get money for her treasures. A knock on the door drew her attention to a man with black hair and a smug smile on his face.

"I am your new partner!" he said, "My name is Haru, pleased to meet you."

"I am Lina, come with me!" Lina said as she grabbed her coat and walked briskly out of the offices to a restaurant that she was a regular at. "First things first, newbie. You buy your senior partner lunch!" The man followed after, his grin getting wider as he misunderstood what Lina meant. He thought he would buy a petite girl a salad and Lina wanted a lot more.

* * *

"I am amazed you managed to eat everything on the menu." Haru said, trying and failing to hold the disgust out of his voice, Lina's manners were non-existent. She even stole from his plate, and the meal seemed to make her hungrier, she was about to order a desert when Haru cut in and said he had no more money. They had been walking for hours and had slowly lost track of buildings and alley ways. Coming closer to the edge of town, to open fields.

"Tch, that wasn't even an appetizer!" Lina's mood was getting worse and worse, the idiot hadn't even noticed that she had led them into gang territory and were being followed, pretty badly she might add. She was about to call out to them when Haru stopped. "Well I think this is far enough! Come out boys!" and suddenly the trees around them were filled with mean looking men.

"I see, your part of that group I demolished last night." Lina said casually, really, didn't they know that if she was willing to go into their base alone that she was more than capable to take them all herself?

"Normally, we would just off you and reclaim the treasures you stole before hitting the police box for the rest and our boss, but we have had a better idea." Haru said, "We aren't going to fight you."

"Well, you're smarter than you look." Lina said as she turned around to leave.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" Haru grabbed her shoulder, "the only reason we don't want to fight you is to invite you into our gang! With you having immunity we could do whatever we want!" the greed in his eyes darkened as he imagined what might happen.

"I take it back, you're a lot dumber than you look." Lina said. Seriously, if she joined them she would lose her immunity and then be hunted like the rest of them. Plus, her sister would kill her.

"Well if you won't join us then I guess we will just have to kill you! Get her boys." Haru said laughing as the group advanced on Lina, whose gun was already out and glowing with the activation of a spell.

"Hold it!" a deep masculine voice broke through the crowd, Lina's gun de-powered, and the entire group turned to look over their shoulders, a tall, blonde man slowly walked closer to the band of thieves.

"Hey, man. Get out of here. This isn't your business." Haru said. The blond man just laughed

"You made it my business when you tried to gang up on a defenseless girl." He said. He was close enough for Lina to make out some of his features, he had blue eyes and an angular face. His hair covered one of his eyes and he carried a sword and though weird to prefer a sword to a gun to Lina, it wasn't unusual. He wasn't bad looking, maybe she should play the damsel in distress just this once and see how things went from there. She didn't recognize the guy so she must be in a different precinct closer to Adachi than Tokyo now. She had been walking for a while and the two towns were only a day's walk. (unless you were Lina she was pretty fast)

She wasn't really paying attention to the conversation but after a cool line delivered by the blond guy, the gang and he began to fight. Lina almost joined in when she reminded herself that she was supposed to be a damsel. It didn't take too long, the blond man was a master swordsman and the bandits ran away violating the public decency laws since the swordsman cut all their clothes.

Mr. Hero turned to Lina and she waited for the expected fairy tale fall in love scene, he would trip over himself because of her beauty and be even more enchanted by her brains as he got to know her and-

"A kid?" he asked. Okay, she may be short and have a youthful complexion but she didn't look like a kid! But he did technically 'save her' so she could let it slid for now at least.

"Were you out with your mummy or your daddy?" he asked as he knelt next to her so she wouldn't see him as a 'threat'. Lina could feel the vein in her head throb in anger, this man was one comment away from a dragon slave. The strongest spell in her gun and around the world, but her sister would be mad if she didn't at least say thank you to the imbecile.

"No, I am all by myself! But thank you for beating up those bandits!" she said not at all sounding sincere, well now that he was done playing hero maybe he would leave her alone. No such luck!

"Are you lost?" he asked "Let me take you to the police, there we can find your parents!" he started to drag her in the direction of the police box, ignoring her protests all the way.

"By the way, I am Gourry." he said, still holding her hand and dragging the unwilling Lina with him.

"I am Lina!" she said desperately, maybe with her name he will understand and let her go! "Lina Inverse!"

* * *

Tell me what cha'll think! I like this story idea so it will be added to the multiple stories that I am working on. Please review!


End file.
